


Noblesse

by BundleOfTeenAngst, ImPanicingAtTheDisco



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), The 100
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfTeenAngst/pseuds/BundleOfTeenAngst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanicingAtTheDisco/pseuds/ImPanicingAtTheDisco
Summary: Clarke loses Bellamy, but hell couldn't stop her from getting him back.





	Noblesse

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like it, it was VERY hard 2 write

Every inch of the walls are filled with our books. I let my fingertips brush over the spines of the leather bound words, memories flashing through my mind. Memories of me and Beast.  
A cry catches in my throat, as I lay my eyes on the small brown journal, with half of it’s pages laying scattered on the floor. It was the last things that he had ever shared with me. I pick up the the rumpled pages from elegantly scorched marble, and a cloud of dust poofed up into my eyes. As I open the book to replace it’s lost pages, the book gives a soft creaking noise, as if it has grown tired of being read.  
I sink to the silvery ice-frosted floor, and hug the book tight. My eyes should be filling with tears, but I only feel hollow and numb, as though I’ve been standing in a snowstorm and can no longer feel my limbs.  
I remember the last crimson petal falling from Beast’s rose, and his last words, croaking out that he loves me.  
I remember trying to scream that I love him too, but it was to no avail. I remember it being too late.  
A lump of burning anger grew from my bare, cold feet to the top of my head. That evil man had ended my Beast. He had laughed his booming laugh that bounced off the thick stone walls. He had proudly stood above my Love and mocked me with how he had slayed the mighty Beast.  
Shakily,I stand and let the journal fall from my hands. The floor moans as I walk over to the once roaring furnace that had heated the entire castle. It fizzles and pops as if it’s trying to hold on to it’s fading heat. By it was where the murderer had dropped his knife.  
With trembling hands I reach for it. The cold iron of the dagger bites at my skin. The evil man couldn’t escape punishment for his treachery. I wouldn’t let him. I remember how he had covered my mouth, muffling my screams to keep me from telling Beast I loved him. I could still feel his rough, dirty hands on me.  
He had waited until the last blood-red petal had fallen and turned brown to toss me away, throwing me towards the Beast.  
I shake off the memory. I had more important things to focus on now. I can’t bring Beast back, but I can destroy what took him away. I can do that much.  
I hurry to my room and change into my black clothes and leather boots, with the knife tucked in my belt. As I head out, I make sure to avoid the debris on the stairs.  
I race into the foyer where candlestick and furniture lay shattered and broken on the floor, and the paintings hang ravaged on the walls. A lump sits heavily in my throat but I force myself to keep moving.  
Before opening the door, I look at the coat rack where Beast’s purple cloak solemnly hung. I grab the velvet material and throw it across my shoulders as I step across the doorway into the frigid outdoors.  
The frostbound trees and ground look peaceful and undisturbed, and but for the birds, the silence permeates the air. Red robins rustled carelessly along the tree branches looking for food. I listen to their soft singing, and wish for the same ignorance of those feathered creatures.  
My eyes sweep along the dark treeline until I find a trail of footsteps leading through the fine powdery snow. I think about what I must do once I find the man who made these footsteps.  
The cold seeps deep in my bones and numbs my feet as I follow the trail, step by agonizing step.  
It’s not until the castle is out of sight and I’m well into the forest that I notice something in the pocket of my cloak. It’s a small slip of paper with just one word on it.  
“Tempest.” I muttered to myself, my voice deep and raspy, like the creaking hinges of a door. The words sound foreign on my tongue but somehow, I know. I know it’s not just a word, it’s a name. It’s a powerful name. A name of a witch.  
As I put the paper back in my pocket, I feel something else. I take it out and my eyes widen in shock. In my hand lay three withered rose petals.  
In that moment, I had a decision to make. Love, or revenge. I smile as I turn from the path and go to find the witch.  
As I begin my search, my days slur together. They turn to weeks, to months, and eventually, I have no sense of time. Finally, the breeze becomes warm and I have to take off Beast’s cloak.  
Some time later, I find Tempest. She’s in a small hut amongst tall damp reeds. I knock on he rough-hewn wooden door and wait for an answer. An elderly lady opens and I begin to speak so quickly that she holds up her hand to stop me.  
She barks a laugh. “Calm down Dearie, I know why you’re here.” She said in a thick, indistinguishable accent. “You want me to save your Beast, and I can, but…”  
I frown. “But what?” I ask.  
She turns and I follow her into her home. She begins to speak as we sit at a cluttered oaken table. “You see,” she began. “When Beast first learned of his curse and the dying rose, he was afraid. So he came to me to get a spell to prolong his life until he could break the curse. So I enchanted several petals so that they could be refilled, over and over, with life. But magic comes with a price.” She finished quietly.  
I shake my head. “I don’t care, I’ll pay any price. Just tell me what it is!”  
The old woman smiles sadly. “Very well dearie. The price to get your Beast back, is for him to forget any love for you in his heart.”  
A whimper escapes my mouth, but I nod in agreement as she waves her hands over the petals. The petals turn bright red, and she carefully hands them back to me.  
“Take them to your Beast, dearie. He will wake soon after.” She says.  
I don’t remember leaving the house, nor do I remember the trip home, but somehow I make my way back to Beast’s resting place. I set down the petals, and a golden light begins to glow so brightly that I must look away. When my vision clears, there’s Beast, smiling and pulling me into his arms. I hold so tightly that I fear he might break.  
When he pulls away, he frowns and asks in a bewildered tone.“Who are you?”  
-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Love this fandom sfgjeywfb also this was inspired by my sister, ImPanicingAtTheDisco
> 
>  
> 
> Stay weird :(:


End file.
